New Hunter
by ebonyninja
Summary: Jack and Kim have been dating a year, but what happens when a new girl comes to town while Kim's away? Jack Brewer suddenly begins acting different and begins to have a soft spot in his heart for her stunning yet mysterious personality. What will Kim think about this new found infatuation?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Yes, I am back. Not dead. With revised material! :D Thanks for reading and sticking with me, I hope you enjoy the changes and hopefully it looks wayyy better. Enjoy! **

**I still don't see the point of disclaimers.. but I don't own diddly squat. ^.^**

* * *

Jack Brewer groaned to the obnoxious sound of his alarm clock, before turning over and pushing the device off his nightstand. He hated when he woke up before the stupid thing and it still went off. He jumped out of bed and hopped into the shower. Jack took a minute and glanced at the calendar as his long hair dried. He grinned and looked at the date even though he knew exactly what the date was.

Because tomorrow, was _the _date; the date marking the of his first year anniversary with the incredible Kim Crawford. He couldn't believe that a year had passed so quickly, and he was thankful for every minute he spent loving Kim.

It was their last year of school together and he wanted this anniversary to top all of the ones before. He gave her something every month, to express the love he had since he met the blonde. He was told on his day back from summer, that he was accepted into the Washington Spy Institute with his best friend Milton. He was told not to tell but Jack decided to entrust her with his secret on their anniversary.

He couldn't believe that by this time next year, Kim wouldn't be with him. It saddened him so much to think about because Kim was his forever. Jack would be back for her, he knew that for sure.

Jack turned away from the calendar and put a long sleeve shirt over his head.

Dinner has to go perfect, he thought. No mistakes tomorrow, this is our last. Jack was determined to make this the best anniversary weekend of their young lives. He flicked his glance over at the beautiful picture he kept on his dresser of Kim smiling back at him flashing that dimple at him.

I love her so much, he thought. Tomorrow is going to be perfect… But of course he had to get through today. He rolled his shoulders back and looked at his watch.

_8:21 am;_ Jack smiled at the time and shook his hair, "Late again," he could practically hear his homeroom teacher scold him.

He splashed some of his favorite colon on and walked out the door. Jack decided not to skateboard to school so he could use the extra time to talk on the phone with the dinner restaurant and setting everything up for the day after. When he finally reached school, he hung up the phone and made his way to his locker. He was almost there until blond hair caught his eye.

Low and behold was Kim at her locker slowly putting books in her locker. Jack's breath caught as he stared openly at the girl he adored. She looked so beautiful today. She was wearing a striped pink and white dress and her hair was scrunched with a bow.

Jack smiled to himself and slyly made his way over to her. He slowly moved his hands around her waist placing his chin on her left shoulder.

"Mornin' gorgeous," he whispers. She gasped slightly but didn't turn around. "Might I say you look particularly amazing today, and I'm happy to say you're mine. And only mine."

He kissed her cheek and turned her around. "I also have something for _my _special lady," He rifled in his backpack looking for his early day anniversary present. "Call it what you will but believe me-"

"J-Jack, " she began in a soft voice. " Your going to love this!" He interrupted showing her the small box. "Jack there's-" she said in a louder tone. "Trust me this beats them all," he said opening the box revealing it to her. Kim gasped at the sight.

It was a heart shape necklace that was absolutely beautiful that she couldn't believe her eyes. There were tears in her eyes which made Jack's heart melt.

"Happy Anniversary, Kimmy" he softly said kissing her cheek one more time. Jack turned her around and put her new necklace on. When he turned to face her again she had tears streaming down her cheeks as she grasped the trinket around her neck. He grinned small and gathered her into his arms.

"Awww Kim, don't cry. It was nothing," he said rubbing her back. "Hey look, I know your happy about the necklace but there's nothing to cry about." That's when he thought to add in something even more special. "I mean our anniversary is tomorrow and it's going to be perfect Kim. I got dinner planned and the necklace was only the beginning and I have a surprise for you too," he said chuckling. This only made Kim cry harder though; now she was full on sobbing.

He held her out at arm's length and looked into her eyes. Kim was still crying and seemed more upset than happy about the necklace. Even though she just started crying, she looked as if she had been crying for a long time before he even got there. Jack was worried now.

Frowning he said, "Kim, what's the matter?" he asked seriously. She looked up at him with her big brown, tear-stained eyes.

"I'm sorry Jack." Kim said as a few more tears fell. He shrugged at his left sleeve so it was covering his left hand then he started to wipe her tears on each cheek, catching the strays.

"Sorry? I-I don't understand" he began gathering her back towards him. She sniffled and hugged him back. Jack knew in his heart that whatever was bothering her they could work out together. Even if she had done... the unthinkable, he still loved her. This weekend could remind of the love they've had for these last year. This dinner is going to fix everything that is bothering her, he thought to himself. "Kim you know I love you, we can work through anything."

She nodded against his chest and looked up at him. He smiled small and soft trying to encourage. She cleared her throat.

"I..I'm breaking up with you, Jack." Jack froze.

Well that was a stab in the face..


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I hope you are all liking the new material :D Here's another chapter!**

* * *

"Kim, what are you talking about?" Jack said calmly. On the inside, of course Jack just flipped three tables. But he didn't blame himself. How could she? After a year strong, they had gone through so much and she drops a bomb like that on him. Jack was pissed.

He was devastated.

"I jus-" she began. She stopped at the chattering of the other people in the halls. She wiped the excess tears from her face as she looked uncomfortably at her shoes. Kim never was one for public displays, Jack knew that. Jack sighed at her silence knowing she wasn't going to talk.

"Come on," he said holding out his hand to her. He still wouldn't look her in the eye, she noticed. "We'll skip today," he said quietly. She grabbed his hand and he lead down the back halls into the old boiler room in the basement. This became their spot after Jerry landed them into detention a few months back. They would declare they were "skipping today" and spend time together there. Jack never thought he would be down there with Kim, feeling so alone at that point.

They sat on the floor across from each other. Jack looked intently at Kim waiting for her to say something. When she stayed silent, he spoke.

"Kim please say something," he started swallowing the lump in his throat. "Please say that that was some sick pre-anniversary joke."

Kim looked her left as tears welled again before looking back down at her lap. She didn't feel as pretty as she did that morning.

~2 hours earlier~

Kim woke up on that Thursday morning, to see her phone buzzing. She looked tiredly over at her wall clock that read 6:37 am. She groaned and pulled the blankets over her head.

"Ugh, five more minutes world," she muttered. But of course, life just wasn't having it; Kim's phone buzzed again. She groaned getting up.

"Alright Alright, I'm up," she said to it, checking the texts she got that morning. All of her friends seemed really excited about the week's coming events.

Jerry- Mornin mama-K congrats.

Grace- Hey KimmyGirl! Love you and Jack! Congratz ;)

Milton- Congratulations Kimster! Happy anniversary with your Jack.

Kim smiled at the fact that Jack really was hers and he loved her just as much as she loved him. She texted back her thank yous and glanced back at the clock.

6:56 am

Kim gasped, "Oh shoot!" She ran into the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she got out she put on her fuzzy robe and scrunched her hair. After she sprayed her hair, she moved towards her makeup bag. She put on a lite layer focusing more on natural colors than heavy mascara. When she was finished she admired her work in the mirror.

Why do you do that, Kim? You don't need it, at all.

She smiled and blushed at the memory of when Jack had told her that.

**-Flashback (within a flashback O.o it's inception!)-**

Kim was getting ready while waiting for Jack to come and get her so they could walk to school together. She had pink skinny jeans and a floral shirt on that had ruffles on the bottom. While she was putting on her boots she heard a light knock at the door.

"Come in," she said casually not paying attention.

"Kiiiimm?" Jack said in a sing-song voice. She giggled and stood up walking over to him arms open.

"Mornin' babe," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. He smirked down at her and kissed her lips softly. When he broke the kiss, Kim let out a small sigh.

"Good morning," he replied. "You ready to go?"

Kim separated from him and nodded, "Gimme just a sec." Jack grabbed her hands and held them like they were the most delicate thing on earth and kissed her nose lightly.

"As you wish," he whispered softly in her ear quoting Kim's favorite movie. Kim shivered as the butterflies in her stomach were once again stirred by the warmth of his breath. He smirked knowing what he does to Kim and topped it off by kissing her hands before releasing them.

Kim moved to her white wood vanity in the corner of her room and opened the top drawer retrieving her makeup bag. She poured the contents on her dresser and looked in the mirror putting on a layer of mascara and eye liner. While she was trying to focus though, she noticed Jack was staring at her through her mirror.

Kim threw him a cute grin which he didn't return; in fact he frowned and he had a pained look on his face. She put down her lip gloss and made eye contact through the mirror. "What's wrong?" He shook his head.

"Kim why do you do that?" he asked seriously. Kim frowned confused.

"What?" Jack walked over and gestured to the spread out make up on her dresser.

"This," he said picking up her blush container. "Every morning you put this stuff on." Kim face flushed not knowing how to answer him. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she said. "I-I guess it just makes me feel… I-I don't know!" she shouted snatching her blush back fake pouting. He chuckled and pulled a piece of tissue.

"Kim," he said stroking her delicate skin gently. "I moved around from place to place almost every 3 years. So I've seen my share of girls." Kim scoffed and moved her head away from his grasp after hearing this. Jack gulped and blushed slightly clearing his throat. "Heh. Not that I would of noticed or anything…" he composed himself and chuckled. "Oh stop being jealous Kimmy, you know I only have eyes for you," he reassured her by poking her stomach. She giggled and lightly swatted his hand.

"Where are you going with this?" she asked as he stroked her other cheek.

"Oh right. My point is, is that I've seen so many girls who try their hardest to get attention, and they wear this stuff to do it," he moved to her chin with the soft tissue. "In the end, all I see is a deperate girl looking for a guy to give her a passing glance." He paused and circled the tissue lightly around her face one last time. Jack sat back on his shoes and sighed satisfied. "There's my Kimmy," he whispered softly as he touched her cheek lightly. She blushed fiercely looking deep in his eyes. "Don't be like those girls, Kim. You're beautiful and you don't need any of this to make it show. At all," he added waving his hand over her makeup.

Kim felt her heart pumped so hard she thought it would stop completely. She felt tears form in her eyes and she tried to blink them back but only made them fall. "Oh Jack," she whispered as more fell. She hid her face from him but he already saw them. His smirk immediately fell and an apologetic concerned one replaced it.

"Oh no, Kim! I'm so sorry, I didn't know that it would make you upset. I was just trying… I mean I think you are so great… and the makeup. Oh Kim! I'm sorry please don't cry," he begged panicking. Kim embraced him tightly. Jack didn't see this coming but didn't waste time by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How did I get so lucky to have an amazing guy like you in my life," she whispered softly in his ear. "Let alone have you as my boyfriend." She kissed his cheek.

He sigh a relief and they made their way to school.

-End of Flashback-

Kim's heart still skipped a beat when she thinks about that day. Jack was the best thing that ever happened to her and she was so happy to be spending their first year anniversary together.

"And I'm still lucky to this very day, if not more," she said out loud winking at her reflection. She left the bathroom and moved to her closet. She picked out a pink and white striped dress that came to her knee; then wore a pink cardigan on top with white flats that had little pink flowers on them. Kim finished off the look with her a white bow in her hair. She twirled around in the mirror a couple times before she was ready to make her exit.

She skipped down the stairs past the family room and into the kitchen expecting to find her mother up and ready for work and her dad already off to work. Instead she found them both home, in their bath ropes and slippers sitting at the table in a deep discussion over nutella toast and coffee.

Okayyyy, Kim thought. Average breakfast… not so average surroundings. Kim usually missed her dad because he went to work so early and her mom saw her off to school but not this morning.

Kim shrugged it off and walked over to the fridge. "Good morning you too," she said taking out the orange juice. They both looked up.

"Oh Kim, you look beautiful honey," her mother said sniffling. Kim didn't notice this as she was grabbing a glass.

"Thank you mama," she said grinning. She looked over at her dad for approval. "What do you think daddy? Good dress to kick off an anniversary in?" she asked.

Just then, her mother and father looked at each other fast and looked even more disturbed than they had. Kim shook it off as nothing, only because she was so excited. "Well?" she asked again.

"Oh, uh, yes babygirl your mother's right. You look incredible." He said nodding. Kim's face lit up and she kissed his cheek.

"Thank you daddy! I hope Jack will love it too," she began.

"Kim there's something we need to tell you-" her mother said only to be interrupted.

"Ugh! Can you believe this will be our 6 month mark?!" she squealed. "Jack goes above and beyond with every anniversary, I just can't wait to see what he will do this time! Last month-"

"Kim it's impor-" her mother attempted again.

"And it was absolutely beautiful! The carnations were amazing and smelled fantastic," she continued to swoon.

"Kimmy we-" her mother said frustrated.

"Just a sec, mom! I have to tell you about-"

"No Kim!" her father shouted. She was shocked for a minute because her father almost never yelled at her. Reading her expression, his face softened as he grabbed her hands gently and sat her down in between them. "Kimmy, there is something important your mother and I need to tell you."

* * *

Moments later, Kim had her back turned from her dad. Her mom had retired to her room tears running down her face. Kim held her phone in her hand contemplating whether to text Jack or not. She shook her head and threw her phone on the table, tears welled in her eyes.

How am I going to tell this to Jack?

"Kim please," her father pleaded holding her shoulder. "This isn't even that big of a deal."

Kim ripped away from her dad and yelled at him, "You don't even care about me and Jack; you didn't even fight for this! Just because you don't like Jack doesn't me that I don't care about him. I love him dad! A year may seem juvenile and stupid to you but it means the world to me!"

Her dad sat there and took it because he was afraid of losing his little girl. Truth be told, he didn't like Jack. He thought he was a player and a stupid skater rat looking for another girl to move on to. But it still hurt him to see her like this. He tried reasoning with her but got nothing out of it, and eventually he found himself yelling right back at her.

"Kim, you don't even know how guys like that work! You don't know what those boys think about! They are pathetic creatures at this age and they don't know what real love is. It's a shame that you were so naïve to give this loser your heart so fast. That just tells me how ridiculously desperate you are, you completely are letting your heart overrule your mind. That leads to stupid mistakes Kim! You're not going to be here next year and I can say that I'm glad. Of course I don't like him he's doesn't even care about you! I raised you better than that, you foolish, immature _brat_!"

That broke her.

Kim's heart shattered; her father's approval meant everything to her and even though he didn't care for Jack she still wanted him to believe in her. Tears sprung to her eyes and before they fell she pushed hard passed her father up the stairs. Before she made it up there she turned and yelled something she would of never dared say to her father… ever.

"I wonder who regrets that more dad! Me or you!" and with that she stomped up to her room.

Now there she was in her room moping on her bed with her arms crossed wondering how the heck will she explain this to Jack today at school. Then it dawned on her. SCHOOL! She looked at her alarm clock on her bedside table.

_8:07am_

Kim gasped. "Oh god I'm late!" she screamed in her head. And as if on cue there was a knock on the door. Kim's door opened and it revealed her dad still flushed from their argument but had a stern look on his face. His frowned was so deep she thought it would become part of her face.

"Come on Kimberly," she winced at the use of her full name. "I need to get you to school. You're late."

Kim rolled her eyes and picked up her bag from the floor and walked past him to the steps muttering, "And whose fault is that?" It was loud enough to be heard by him but he didn't say anything.

The car ride to school was awkward for the two of them but the silence was fine with Kim. She could be mad in peace. She felt tears welling in her eyes but she bushed them back knowing how her father would react to them. She could tell he was still reeling from their previous argument and apparently he hadn't had enough.

"Kim," he said catching her attention. She of course didn't turn to face him but she was definitely listening. "I know you're upset about going but make today count. I may not care about him but Jack still cares about you strongly or not I don't know but I'm sure he cares enough to do this little anniversary thing after you get back." He said waved her off with a flick of his wrist.

Kim flashed a glare at her dad. It infuriated her how little her dad really cared about her relationship no matter how serious. She folded her arms and ignored him; this didn't fly with her dad though.

"Kim?"

No answer.

"Kimmy?"

No answer but an eye roll. Her father had had enough.

"That's enough Kimberly Ann!" he shouted. By then they were on school ground in the parking lot. As soon as the car stop, Kim hopped out slamming the door behind her. Unfortunately that was the wrong move with her already angered dad. He followed Kim and grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him. "Look here Kim! You may think you're 17 and you know everything but I am still your father and you will treat me with respect!" he shouted.

Kim felt eyes on her but didn't turn to acknowledge her nosy classmates. Instead she ripped her arm from her father's grasp and readjusted her backpack.

"You need to grow-up Kim," her father continued. "You are acting unbelievably immature right now and frankly I don't like it. I've given you a lot of slack but this morning taught me that you don't deserve any form of the upper hand. Fix your attitude and stop thinking about yourself! This trip isn't for you so you need to suck it up and deal with it. You're going to do this for you mom! That little boyfriend of your isn't as important than family. Got that?"

A tear fell from Kim's face without her realizing it and before long she was crying. But her father didn't back down.

"You need to fix it and shape up Kimberly," he said moving back to the car. He opened the door and got in rolling the window down. "I'll see you at home by 5 when I get off work. If you're not there you're in big trouble young lady." He said his fill and drove away.

Kim took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. When she felt ready to face the world she turned right into someone knocking the stuff from their hands.

"Trouble with the family, Kimmy?" a voice said picking up their things. Kim looked down to see Carson Hunter picking up stray pencils. He lifted himself off the ground and smirked at her. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Carson I'm not in the mood right now," she said pushing past him. Carson grabbed her arm slightly though.

"Kim, wait! Just wait a second, I'm sorry I was kidding," he said looking into her eyes. "Look Kim I know that I made a lot of mistakes in the past few months but-"

"But nothing Carson," she said gently taking her arm back from him. "You really hurt Rudy and the guys when you cheated at the tournament. Plus you didn't care so much that you joined the Black Dragons! You didn't just make mistakes you ruined everything we had!"

He hesitated. "You thought we had something?" he said quietly. Kim's stomach fluttered a bit.

Stay calm Kim, you have Jack who is ten times better and who would never lie you, she thought quickly. She put on her tough girl act and pushed past him walking inside the school. She walked towards her locker and it wasn't until she felt her arm grabbed again that she realized she was followed.

"Look that's not why I came over here," Carson said pulling her under the steps away from everyone else. "I really need to talk to you about something important."

"Well, what is it? It's been over 7 months since we last spoke and now out of nowhere you think we're besties again? What hole did you crawl out of this morning?" she shouted at him only loud enough for him to hear.

"Kim, I'm sorry! But I want you to know tha-"

"No Carson! I'm done with this," she said shaking her head looking down as tears welled again. Sadly, this didn't help the progress Kim's morning was going. Carson hugged her close and didn't say anything as he rubbed her back. "Kim I'm sorry to come to you like this, I've missed you so much though." Tears escaped from her eyes. She felt tired all of sudden and she didn't have the energy to push him away. He looked down at her and pushed her to arms length. Carson lifted her chin and before Kim could protest, he placed a small kiss on her lips.

Kim pulled back in shock. "Ki-Kim I'm sorr-" he stuttered. She stepped away before walking away from the steps. She stood and opened her locker and got books out while she came to terms of what just happened. It wasn't long before she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a hard chin on her shoulder.

"Mornin' Gorgeous," he whispered softly in her ear. At that moment crying became her morning.

* * *

Jack's anger had subsided when she told about her parents, and the heated fight Kim had with her dad. He never put his hands on his daughter but Kim had a slight bruise from where she was grabbed. He had pulled her close and stroked her skin as she rested under his chin with a hand on his chest.

Kim's grandfather was dying. Every year her family holds a family reunion that keeps the family close and together even though no one likes them but sadly this was grandpa's last family outing. Every vacation was scheduled around next month but, Kim's mom and dad got a call that morning saying grandpa might not make it till then. Which calls for a postponing...

Jack was confused why Kim would of been so upset over it, even though she wasn't close to her mother's side of family. He found out that she was upset that her parents didn't care about their relationship and could care less that they were ruining the plans that Kim had been looking forward to. Jack understood but he was definitely disappointed to not be spending his anniversary without his special lady as well. Right when she was wrapping up when her father drove off, she got quiet then said told him that that was when he walked up. Jack thought there was more to it but didn't say anything.

Kim prayed he wouldn't hate her for missing the most important date of their relationship. While she was telling her story, tears would fall every once in a while and Jack would catch them.

"I'm so sorry Jack," she said when she stopped looking down again. "You know I love you so much and I have been looking forward to this since forever."

He looked up at her and pulled her over into his lap holding her close. Jack sighed and said, "Kim you're my everything and I'm so sorry about your grandfather. I didn't know him but close or not he was still family."

She softly nodded against him sniffling. This made Jack stop and look at her again.

"Now Kim," he said looking at her grinning. "No more crying." He said shaking his head.

"Oh I'm sorry Jack, you just worked so hard-" she said. He put a hand up to stop her though. He broke into a gentle smile. "There will be other times. Enough about me, Kim. This is about you."

Jack couldn't help but think though, Would there really be other times? He decided not to tell her about Washington then.

Kim smiled at him and leaned into kiss him. They left the gap open for a second then Kim couldn't take it anymore. She put her hand gently on the back of his neck and slightly pulled his head towards her. There was a spark there that she always loves. Kissing Jack always made Kim feel better. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads together breathing softly. Until Kim broke the silence with a small chuckle.

"So what are we going to do?" she asked after a few minutes looking up at him.

"Well we can maybe do something when you get back, but aw Kim I'm going to miss you so much." he said hugging close.

"I'll will be back, right here in your arms, in two weeks. I promise."

Jack sighed. This day wasn't going how he planned.

The day passed on while Jack and Kim made a day just to spend with each other. They didn't go to any of their classes and went home early after lunch where she said good bye to all of their friends. Jack didn't miss all the pitiful and sympathetic looks they spied out at him.

He let it go though and took her back to her house. There was no point in staying upset about their date, Jack decided. But it was supposed to be when he told her about Washington, and now he didn't know when he would be able to tell her.

After homework they sat on the couch next to each other under a small blanket watching GI Joe.

"You know Jack, I always thought young snake eyes looked just like you." she said putting popcorn into her mouth thoughtfully. He shook his head as he looked at the young ninja.

"I don't see it," he grinned as he took the popcorn from her hand and put it in his mouth. She huffed and turned away back to the movie. He smirked and poked her sides a bit before holding her hand. They were enjoying themselves a little too much because it seemed like the time really did fly for the young couple.

"Okay, 5 o'clock came _way_ too early," she said depressed. He nodded and handed her her hairbrush. She grabbed and packed her things and packed another shirt in. There was a pause when Kim sat down on her bed next to Jack with her hands in her lap. Her phone buzzed at that moment and notified she got a text.

"Who buzzed?" Jack asked.

She scoffed. "My mom. 'I will be there at 5:30 on the nose. Be ready. Dad's told me what happened.'"

Kim shook her head. "I can't believe I'm leaving," she said clearly disappointed in herself. "The day before our biggest anniversary yet, to top it all off." She looked over at Jack. "I don't understand how you couldn't hate me for this. I hate me for this!"

He chuckled not looking at her. "Kim the date was to mark the day that I finally got the guts to ask to go out with you." He said pulling her to him and added, "Also symbolizing my love for my perfect girl." With that he gently kissed the tip of her nose. "And yes that is LOVE you hear. You no hear no HATE."

In even in the most bitter of moments, Jack Brewer could make Kim Crawford laugh.

* * *

**Womp like the differences? I do ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Enjoy:) Let me know what you all feel of the new material. **

* * *

"So," Kim said looking at her watch. "We have 12 minutes before my mom is supposed to come."

Jack looked over at her and smirked strolling over to her. "12 minutes you say."

Kim grinned. Jack leaned down and kissed Kim slowly and full of passion. Their lips moved in sync before Jack ran his tongue under her bottom lip asking for entrance, his hands finding her waist. Where she would usually comply she pulled away this time.

"I didn't mean it like that," she said playfully. Jack smirked down at her and kissed her one more time, this time and modestly pecked them. She smiled removing his hands from her waist. "I have a surprise for you."

Jack looked confused. "Oh do you?"

"Mhmm," Kim sounded. She walked over her closet and before opening it she grinned back at Jack. "Close your eyes."

He faked suspicion before closing his eyes as she asked. He heard some rustling and a faint cry out which told Jack that Kim tripped making him laugh.

"Shut up, Jack!"

"Love you Kimmy."

He could feel her smiling to herself as she walked over to him. "Okay you can open your eyes."

Jack opened his eyes to see Kim with a long box wrapped in black and red wrapping paper. He smiled at her beaming face as he took it. "Kim, you did not have to-"

"Oh yes I did," she declared smiling, walking over to him she knelt down next to him with her hand in his looking up at with her big brown eyes. "I'm making this about you this time Jack-"

"Heh, what are you talking about Kim-" he began. Kim pecked his lips to silence him.

"Jack you treat me like your princess during our anniversary, each and every one. But now it's time for me to show how much I love you as my prince in shining armor." She replied standing, playfully winking at him. "Happy early anniversary Jack," she said locking her fingers together as he opened the gift.

"Oh my gosh, you didn't!" he exclaimed. "You didn't really do this!"

Jack held up his custom long-board that took Kim months to afford. "I'm so happy you like it." It was dark blue with black silhouette ninjas. It had his initials carved underneath it next to the red wheels. He looked closely and saw all his friends all signed it as well. "Kim this is amazing, I can't believe you did this."

He looked at her with so much amazement in his eyes before he hugged her. "Thank you Kim."

She hugged him back and was happy she was able to see him happy. She leaned in and he followed suit and right when their lips were about to meet, Kim's phone rang. She groaned and dipped her head away from Jack retrieving her phone.

"Hello?" she said looking at Jack. He was admiring his present like a child on Christmas. "Yes I'm ready... okay... bye."

She hung up her phone and looked at Jack who was now staring intently at her. There was a small sad glint in his eye that he tried to cover with a grin. It didn't work but Kim loved him for trying.

"My mom's outside," she stated leaning her forehead against his.

Jack kissed her forehead and grabbed her head. "Come on, I'll walk you." he said standing grabbing her luggage and her hand leading her downstairs. He opened the front door and there was her parents in their car waiting for Kim.

He sighed and put her luggage in the trunk. He turned back to Kim, and saw her looking back down to her feet obviously upset. Jack came over to here and brought her in close to him where she grasped him tightly.

He pulled back slightly and looked down at Kim. "It's only for awhile, love."

Jack picked up her chin and gently kissed Kim before hugging her again. "A while without you, can't easily be an eternity."

Kim sat down into the car and Jack wished her parents a safe flight. Her father rolled his eyes and her mother smiled kindly at him. He nodded at Kim. "Text, call, email, anytime."

She smiled and nodded before her dad started the car again. She waved to Jack and he stayed on her lawn until their car disappeared from the neighborhood. He took a second to spy out his new board before leaping on it and skating back into town.

* * *

"Kimmy whether you like it or not you have to go see your grandfather," Jack protested. Kim called him on the way to the airport and was begging him to come save her from a week filled with misery. He laughed. "Kim what if he dies? You would regret on going to see him. I can't let that happen because your over thinking this anniversary dinner thing… Of course I'm disappointed but I love and care too much about you and your happiness and I just know this is the best thing for you… I know you do, but we can most definitely celebrate when you get back."

On his new longboard he was nearing the dojo where the guys had just walked in. He jumped off the board and stomped on the end making it fly into his hand. Jack walked the rest of the way coming through the courtyard stopping right before the guys could see he was approaching through the window.

"Listen Kimmy, I love you so much and I don't want you to worry any more about me. The only thing that's wrong is that I'm going to miss you so much and this will probably be the longest time of my life...Okay make sure you text me when you land….Alright love you too, bye." He hung up the phone and started walking to the dojo. He was about to pass the window when he felt himself hit something hard dropping his cell phone and longboard.

He looked up and saw that he actually hit some_one_ hard making them drop their black dragon duffle bag on the ground. He looked and saw the familiar face.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old pal Jack," the face said. Jack rolled his eyes and licked his lips looking away then glaring at the face. The face got right into Jack's trying to and failing at an attempt to intimidate him.

Jack pushed him away and said, "What is your problem, Carson?"

Carson scoffed as 4 other black dragons backed him up, "Problem? You're the one who need to watch where he's going!" he said pushing Jack back.

Jack got into his classic fight position and Carson, sensing hostility, got into his. Carson was about to make a move when they heard a loud whistle. The boys turned to the sight of Joan standing with a company whistle in her mouth and Rudy standing with his arms crossed over his chest looking disappointingly at Carson.

"Any fighting in the court outside of the dojos will be consequent with banishment from this mall. Comprende?!" Joan said folding her arms next to Rudy.

"Jack go on inside and get changed, practice started 10 minutes ago," Rudy said without emotion. Jack threw one last glare at Carson and picked up his long board walking inside. The other black dragons behind Carson had fled at the whistle but Carson stayed looking at Rudy with sorrow. Rudy was so mad when Ty recruited him as a black dragon. All Rudy could do was stare at Carson with discomfort and disgust. "Keep moving, Hunter; and if you bother one of the warriors again you can deal with me." he threatened.

Carson had a look on his face that made Rudy flash back to when Carson was only 11 trying to kick the dummy for the first time. Rudy was so proud to call Carson a Wasabi Warrior, now all Rudy could think about was how bad he had betrayed the dojo by cheating. Carson looked at Rudy and opened his mouth.

"Rudy I'm sorry that things didn't wor-" he began. Rudy rolled his eyes and walked back into the dojo clearly disappointed. He stole one last glance at Carson to see him quickly swipe at his face grabbing his bag and running out of the courtyard. He turned his back on the window and focused on his students.

Jack was changed and stretching on the mats with Eddie while Jerry and Milton were sparring. He looked around confused. "Where's Kim?"

Everyone stopped and looked at Jack with sympathy and pity that it made Rudy worried. "Did something happen between you guys?" he said with alarm. Jack realized that everyone was staring at him with sadness and he laughed.

"Guys will you relax, she's not dead!" he joked while Rudy still looked at him with concern. "And we didn't break up." Rudy exhaled and relaxed a little.

"Well that's a relief, cause if you did I would of owed Eddie 20 bucks. Whoa." he said while Jack glared. Rudy cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject. "So where is she?"

"She blew off their anniversary to go to her family reunion," Jerry said. Rudy looked Jack with the same pity but Jack only shrugged getting off the mats.

"It's fine really," he said. "She'll be back and we'll do something special thing. I already gave her the gift so it's not even a big deal." He rested his elbow on the nearest dummy while the others still stared with pity. He rolled his eyes. "Okay how about this," he said walking towards his locker. "Milton why don't you take Julie on a romantic dinner tomorrow night at the Lobster Garden." he said handing him the number for his reservations.

"And Jerry and Eddie you guys can have my gift card to the Candy Candy Barn." Jack smiled at their dropped jaws.

"Jack we can't do that…why would you give us these?" Milton choked out.

"They're only good until Saturday and they shouldn't be gone to waste." he said handing it to Milton. Milton only looked at it unsure. Jack snickered and took Milton's hand and put it in his hand. "The table is right off the water," he said. "Just say you're me, and you might just get a free bottle of sparkling grape cider." he said winking.

Milton stared at the card in disbelief but gave Jack a hug and ran to his cell phone. Eddie and Jerry stared at the gift card not wanting to take it. Jack waved it in from of their face and said, "its good for 40 bucks." They both looked at each other fast and snatched the card jumping up and down making Jack laughed.

"Thanks Jack!" they yelled in unison as they ran out of the dojo.

"Wait guys! Practice just starte…ah forget it," Rudy said waving them off with a grin on his face. "That was a really great thing you did for them." he said to Jack who just shrugged sitting down on the bench.

"It was nothing," he said somewhat upset. Rudy noticed this and patted his shoulder.

"I'm sorry your date got ruined, but you seem to be taking this well. That's really mature of you, you know." he said admirably. Jack smiled at him and then remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot," he said reaching in his pocket pulling out his last card. "This is free movie pass for two. I should of given it to Milton and gave you the dinner but… whatever." he said giving him the card. "Take Ms. Applebaum." he added. Rudy knew better not to argue. He slipped the card in his gi.

"Your definitely a great friend to keep around Jack. Kim's a lucky girl." he said patting his shoulder. "Alright!" he said getting Jack's attention approaching the mats. "Let's see how well Jack Brewer is against his awesome sensei." Jack laughed.

"You're on, old man."

* * *

Jack and Rudy sparred for the entire hour and practiced techniques, with Jack getting the upper hand. Jack threw another punch and a flying dragon kick which almost caught Rudy in the stomach if he hadn't dodged it with a back flip. They sparred in high intensity all the way up to when Jack's phone went off.

_You had me at hello-o, you had me at hello-o __they heard Kim sing._

"Aw that's so cute Jack," Rudy teased. Jack rolled his eyes and picked up his phone.

"I surprised her on our second month anniversary but putting her favorite song as my ring tone. So every time she texts, emails, or calls that's what I hear," Rudy looked like he was trying to contain his laughter. Jack playfully glared at him. "You know what it was before I realized I didn't have to be super sappy for everything." he said checking his message.

"How adorable," Rudy continued to tease. Jack grinned at him. "Alright kid, you're good for today. I'm going to go do some paperwork in my office. Say hey to Kim for me and tell her that even though I totally got the upper hand on you, you're not a total weakling!" he yelled on the way to his office. Jack laughed.

"Oh what a funny dwarf man you are!" he chuckled. "NOT!"

Rudy laughed and disappeared in his office leaving him alone to text Kim.

**Kim – Hey Jack, Plane just landed unfortunately. Georgia is as stupid as it was a year ago… -_- Last chance to save me. :( **

_Jack – Lol Oh Kimmy, I'm glad you're safe in Georgia even though I want you safe in Seaford. :( _

**Kim - *sigh***

_Jack- :) Just think… in a week you'll have a big hug waiting for you._

**Kim – Sounds heavenly to be in your arms right now :P **

_Jack – Lol I miss you already. :) _

**Kim – I miss you too. :( Our car is here. Boo. **

_Jack – I'm sorry. Try to have a good time babe. :)Love you. I promise to text you a goodnight and I'll tuck you in :)_

**Kim – Promise? I'll hold you to that. ;)I love you too. See you in a week. **

Jack texted his last goodbye to Kim and set his phone down. He went and got dressed and came out to find his phone buzzing on the bench. He looked and saw it was a text from Jerry.

_Jerry- Sup Man, Skaters Peak with the Swag master and Randy? :P_

_Jack-Be there in 10._

Jack said his goodbyes to Rudy before he left and skated out into the courtyard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I hope everyone is enjoying the new edition of my story. By the end of today I would really like to get rid of the old story, so please let me know what you think of the new stuff. All feedback is welcome, good, bad, flames anything. :D Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer - I didn't own it in the last chapter and nothing has changed :/**

* * *

Randy dropped down into the half pipe and skated up into a side flip and followed through with dropping into the other side. Jack walked to the secluded skate park that a lot of people didn't know about.

It was a secret place only for true skaters with real skill and is only open to those who are invited. Once you're invited you can go anytime you want, as long as you don't tell anyone. The only way you can be uninvited is if you're banished. As long as you're good though, you can skate all the time which was cool with Jack.

It wasn't so cool that the black dragons were also allowed to be there. Frank and his thugs were by the snack rack eating nachos and throwing napkins at people and cackling. Jack rolled his eyes at them and rented a helmet and knee pads, ignoring them. He glanced back over at them and saw they were surrounding someone. He took a closer look in the dark and saw the silhouette of a girl, he thought.

_Pfft, _he thought, _sorry jerks can't get girlfriends, so they use force. The Black Dragon suave._ He grinned at his own joke that no one could hear and he kept looking. He couldn't see her face but could see her facing the pipe and she looked like she had long black hair and could see that she obviously was annoyed.

Jack frowned when he saw that they weren't leaving her alone. Frank was right in her face and grabbing her chin making kissy faces at her. She yanked her chin from his grasp but didn't leave, making Jack wonder if she just wanted the attention. But it was clear that she hated the black dragons too. Jack could tell by the often eye rolls and shifting of her weight. He made a move over to them to confront Frank but was interrupted by Jerry who was whistling him over.

"Dude! Jack we're over here man!" he yelled from across the room.

Jack glanced back at the girl to see her break out of Frank's hold and teasing, to walk away from him. He shook it off and made his way over to where Jerry was waiting to drop in when Randy came up.

They bro-hugged and sat on the pipe's bench waiting their turn.

"Yo Jack what's up?" he said sucking on a laffy taffy.

"Not much man," he said readjusting his shoe lace. "I took Rudy down in an epic battle between handsome student and smallish sensei."

They laughed at the joke as Jerry got ready to take his turn. "Eddie and I _totally invaded _the Candy Candy Barn dude! Thanks for the stuff."

"Oh yeah no problem man," he said bummed again about Kim. He quickly shook it off and changed the subject. "Randy's doing pretty great."

Jack and Jerry leaned over the pipe and checked out Randy's moves. He finished another half flip and landed on the over side of the pipe. "Drop in Jerry! Oh hey Jack!"

"Sup Randy! Go get 'em, Jerry," Jack answered patting his back. Jerry readied himself and was close to taking off when a black blur rushed past Jack and Jerry and rushed down the pipe. The quickness scared Jerry so bad that he feel over the safety rail on the other side screaming. Jack went to help Jerry but noticed that this guy was… _good. _

_Really Good. _

Jack watched in awe as the guy dropped in smoothly and dove in deep and came up into a side aerial into a front tuck catching the board perfectly. He rode into the rails and did a mctwist and landed it into a nose grind causing the audience to scream and yell in envy and excitement.

He rail slid into a switch stance riding smooth into his next Ollie; he mongo skated over to the second halfpipe that was shorter than the one Jack was just standing on.

Jack, Jerry and Randy all got off the pipe when they saw the dude drop in. When they got pro-skaters like this at the peak the audience always moved to the sides to cheer them on. The boys were yelling and jumping and gathering quickly together closely. Jack felt something hard hit his shoulder making him stumble forward a bit. He looked over his shoulder and saw that the Black Dragons were pushing them.

"Oopsie there Jackie boy," Frank mocked. "Didn't see you there." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Frank," he said looking for the skater again when Jerry fell forward. He flashed a glare back at the Dragons who were cackling again pushing each other and others around.

"Dude! Watch it," Jerry said from his knees while Jack helped him up.

"No one tells us what to do freak," one of the dragons named Sonny, said shoving him back down on the ground. Sonny and his friend high-fived so they couldn't see Jerry coming after them; he shoved them back hard and they stumbled into a table and fell to the ground. Frank saw this and punched Jerry with a hard fist…. Which Jack caught.

"You probably shouldn't have done that."

That's when all heck broke loose with Frank making the first move. He made a move to punch Jack in the face but Jack caught him off guard with a high kick to the chin and Frank dodged but Jack followed through with a backside kick catching Frank off guard.

The people that were watching the skater, now filed out because of fight screaming and pushing.

While Jack was fighting Frank, Jerry had his own problems with Sonny who threw 6 hard fast punches to Jerry's stomach making him fall. Jerry did a ground back-flip regaining his footing kicking Sonny in the shin making him fall defeated. Another Black Dragon came and Jerry threw a punch at him which he dodged so he turned and swung another punch to his cheek which hit.

Jack threw Frank right into a table making him flip over it. Jack jumped over the falling table and landed on Frank punching him in the face. Frank caught both of his arms and lifted him in the air onto the rails. Jack back up regaining his footing on the half-pipe continuing to fight Frank and another black dragon that came into it.

Meanwhile, the skater dude was still pulling tricks left and right. That is until he made it to the pipe that Jack and Frank were fighting on. He was at the top and skated deep into the pipe. Jack had his back turned from him. Frank saw the skater but was aiming for Jack, he threw a punch but Jack ducked at least minute and Frank's fist came in hard contact with the skater's face.

He was going so fast on the board and didn't stop in enough time but Frank sure did stop him. He was knocked off the board and he landed hard on his back knocking him unconscious. Jack and Frank were stunned at what Frank did and before he made another move the fire alarms went off and then the sprinkler system went off wetting Jack and Frank. The Black Dragons came and pulled Frank away.

"Come on Frank! Someone called the cops man," one said grabbing Frank. "We got to get out of here, now!" They took off fast after Frank threw Jack a glare and glanced down at the fallen skater before running off.

Jack watched them scamper away pathetically. People ran out by the bus load out of the peak going for the exits. Randy had ditched with the rest of the people but Jerry ran up to Jack though waiting for him.

"I pulled the alarm to stop the fight," Jerry explained. "We should go though, man." He said pulling his arm. Jerry pulled him for no point though because Jack was too busy staring at the skater that still wasn't moving. "Dude what are you doing? We got to go, the cops could be here any minute."

"Yeah Jerry I get it but we can't just leave him," Jack reasoned gestured towards him. Jerry sighed.

"Alright, alright dude just get him so we go," he said running towards the door. "I'll watch the door; the truck's right outside we'll put him in the bed or something. Just hurry!"

Jack nodded and leaned back towards the skater who was wearing sunglasses that made sure you couldn't see their eyes. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket with dark sunglasses on. Unfortunately, no helmet.

Which explains the blacking out part, Jack thought to himself. He slowly took off the sunglasses and tossed them to the side. When he glanced back at the fallen skater, he let out a loud "WHOA!" and was so taken back he was practically crawling away from him. Jerry looked back in shocked and ran over.

"What? What!? What is it?! Whoa," he added with a little calmer way than Jack had. "Dude he's not… he is a, uh… yeah that's not… um… yeah, Jack that dude's not a uh dude."

Jerry was right, for the first time in a while. The skater that just out shined some of the greatest skaters in Seaford was not only awesome but was a girl.

"Dude she's," Jerry stuttered pointing down at her. "Gorgeous." For the second time that night Jerry was right again. Jack stared in awe at the angelic face of this mystery skater.

The girl had long black hair and gentle olive skin. She must of just arrived at the Peak, because Jack would have noticed her. He thought about it and he realized that this was the same girl Jack almost saved from the Black Dragons. The water system sprayed the three of them but the girl remained sleep.

_Frank must of hit her hard_, Jack though clenching his fist. _I'll kill Frank and his thugs for this._ His adrenaline picked up a bit until he realized what he was doing. He let himself calm down a bit from the protective feelings that started to set in.

"Kim always did say you had quite the hero complex, Jack," Jerry said seeming to read his mind. Jack rolled his eyes and focused back on the girl. He saw something made his heart beat faster.

As the water trickled down her face through her hair, blood made its way to the half pipe to rest. Jack gently moved the hair for the left side of her face leaving her face exposed. Jack's eyes widened as he saw that she has a deep gash that was freely bleeding. And even though she was only hit minutes ago her eye and cheek were already starting to swell with slight bruising. Jerry noticed this too.

"Yo man," he said. "We got to get her out here."

Jack nodded. "Alright fine," he said as he propped the girl with his arm gently cradling her head close to his chest. Her head lolled to the side jerking her neck momentarily before she righted it settling into the warmth of Jack's body. He pursed his lips trying to stop the fluttering in his stomach. "Where are we supposed to take her?"

Jerry shrugged. "Uh... I don't know," He groaned in panic and frustration. "The hospital?" He screamed.

The loud voice of Jack's Latino friend caused the girl to stir slightly. She groaned loudly obviously in pain.

"No hospitals," she uttered before unconsciousness took over her again making her go limp in Jack's embrace. They both had heard her before she went under. Jerry gripped his hair in frustration and groaned.

"Well that solves that," he said dripping with sarcasm throwing his hands up muttering under his breath. "What do we do now, Jack?!" he yelled in panic.

Jack still had his arms around the girl and there wasn't a chance she was waking up to help them anytime soon. He opened his mouth to calm Jerry down but was interrupted by the wailing scream of police sirens closing in on Skaters' Peak. Jerry looked like he was going to have a heart attack right then and there.

"Alright Jerry just calm down," he said picking the girl up in his arm as she hung limp. "Go run and start the car and I'll be close behind with her. We'll figure something out."

Jack righted the girl in bridal style and did a little jump to make her hanging arm rest on her stomach. Instead it slapped him in the face… hard.

He gritted his teeth, "Ow." Jerry chuckled and righted her arm glancing back at her face. He seemed to be mesmerized from the look of it. The sirens in the distance thankfully snapped him out of whatever trance he was in.

"Let's get out of here," he said running for the door.

"Yeah that's a good idea," Jack replied running close behind. "Wouldn't want you to start drooling."

Jack laughed when Jerry threw a glare his way. "Oh please," he said. "Besides I saw the way you looked at her." He winked. Jack's smirked fell and failed at hiding the fluttering in his stomach that wouldn't stop now. He stole a glance down at the beautiful girl latched to his chest. He suddenly had a strong urge to lean in and before he realized it he was.

_No Jack! How could you?! You love Kim! How could you even think about looking at another girl like that? Especially a girl you don't know. Did you just seriously almost give this girl a kiss? Kim's kiss?! _

Jack was horrified at his actions… or almost actions. He shook his head and focused on running as the guilt of what he really wanted to do for a minute, continued eating his insides. Apparently his outsides too. He had been wearing a pained expression that was quite visible for Jerry to see.

"Its okay, Jack," he reassured his noticing the war that was troubling Jack. He threw Jerry an incredeous look; Jerry held up his hand. "It's cool, man," he said. "I won't tell Kim as long as you don't do anything stupid."

Jack exhaled relieved, smiling the nodded his promise to their deal while Jerry unlocked the doors. They both agreed since she was well… a girl… that being in the bed would be sort of… mean to do?

Besides she was injured, as Jack covered. So Jerry and Jack cleaned up the back seat of his uncle's pickup and set her down gently across. She shivered slightly when they did so and Jerry went around to the driver's side to put on the heat.

While it was slowly warming up, Jack took off the hoodie he was wearing and putting it on her in it. She cuddled into it and stopped shivering leaving Jack in a short sleeve black T-shirt. Jack was about to shut the door when he remember something. He lifted her head slightly and it proved his memory hadn't failed him.

She still had a bad gash on her temple. Jack glanced at Jerry who shrugged like "Don't look at me; I'm just the pretty boy". Then Jack thought of something.

He whipped off his T-shirt and ripped it with his teeth leaving him shirtless. He positioned her carefully not to hurt her more as he gently wrapped the shirt around her head. He nodded at his handiwork and shut her door.

He settled in the seat next to Jerry and found him snickering at him. He gave him a confused look.

"What?" he demanded. Jerry tried to swallow his laugh but failed.

Badly.

"Oh nothing Sir Jack," he teased. "You're quite the gentleman. That was _very nice_!"

Jack rolled his eyes and violently snapped on his seatbelt crossing his arms, because he refused to look at Jerry. "Will you just drive?!" he snapped.

Jerry's laugh settled down and he chuckled now. "Anything to take your shirt off, eh Jack?"

Jerry worked around the building avoiding the now arrived police cars. He drove a few blocks away before circling back. The car was filled with silence as he now was going in the direction towards town.

"So no hospital," he said breaking the silence. "Where the heck are we supposed to take her?"

Jack had been wondering that too. Where could they take her where she could get better without being bothered? Then he thought of a place; it was a long shoot though.

"Let's take her to the dojo," he finally said. Jerry shot him an "Are you crazy?" face. "It's the safest place that isn't a hospital where no one besides the guys will ask questions. They could keep this secret. Plus Rudy will know what to do." He insisted trying hard to believe it himself.

Jerry nodded hesitantly and headed towards the dojo. Jerry parked far from the dojo so they wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"Dude the mall doesn't close till 8:00," he reasoned. "We can't be seen by anyone we know. Who knows what they'll think!" he whispered while getting out. Jerry had given Jack his hoodie while he had his jacket. Jack opened the door to where the girl was lying across the back seat. She was still deeply asleep but stirred a bit when Jack held her again. When he righted her again he saw that his ripped shirt around her head was wet.

_Wet?_ He thought trying to figure out what made it that soaked. _I didn't think her cut was that bad_.

"Jerry we got to get her back," he said urgently. "Like now would be cool." The wet cloth was seeping into Jack's hoodie as they ran to the door of the dojo through alleyways. They would stop every so often to hide from people passing by and every time Jack would try to get a good look at the girl. Was it him or was she getting paler?

* * *

Jack and Jerry made a run for the dojo enterance, relieved to see the light still on, and saw that Milton and Eddie were sparing. Rudy was helping them when they came rushing in. Rudy jumped a little and was shocked by the sudden noise.

"What the-" he said shocked. "Jack?! Jerry?! What are you guys doing? Is that – who is that?! Hey! What are you doing in my office?"

Jack followed Jerry into Rudy's office and gently laid the girl down on the couch. She wore a characteristic frown and the "bandage" on her eye was almost bled through by now. But the pressure on the wound from running may have stopped the bleeding because Jack did notice the color slowly returning to her face.

Rudy had followed them in with Milton and Eddie close behind. "Jack who is that? What happened to her?"

"Rudy, we were at the Peak and-" Jerry said when Rudy interrupted.

"The Peak? You guys know I hate it when you go there. It's dangerous there, you don't know what kind of wackos are there-"

"Rudy," Jack cut in gesturing over at the girl. "The Black Dragons were there and she was hit when she was skating. He landed the punch right to the side of her face and she fell off her board. She wasn't wearing a helmet and she got knocked out. We didn't know what to do so we need you're help. She said no hospitals."

"So we brought her here because we were hoping you'd know what to do Rudy?" Jerry finished with hope in his voice.

Rudy unwrapped Jack's shirt from her head and winced at the wound, "I'll see what I can do but honestly I can't promise it won't get infected or anything without stitches or a doctor to look that them. It's a bad gash on her head and I'm sure the fall and landing on it after the punch didn't help. I'll try my best but I need some time. Go on out."

Jack drew in a shaky breath but let it out. "Alright, I guess that's all we can ask for. Thanks Rudy."

After Rudy shooed them out, Milton, Jack, Jerry, and Eddie were all sitting on the mats when Jerry seemed to be already swooning over the mystery girl. "Guys, she was amazing at the Peak yo! She had crazy skater moves and she nailed a mctwist! Didn't she, Jack?" he said excitedly.

Jack was still in shock she had nailed such a trick. He grinned. "She was awesome guys," he agreed.

"Don't forget hot," Eddie added winking nodding his head. "Who spotted her first?"

Jerry patted Eddie on the back and said, "That would be our good man Jackson Brewer here, my friend."

Jack soaked in the praise as Eddie whistled in surprise. "That's right my friends, I first spotted the hottie." He winked and high fived Eddie and Jerry, sinking back into his rebellious bad boy thinking.

Milton seemed quiet till now though. "Wow, seems like someone forgot that that hottie is _nottie_ Kim! You know your_girlfriend_." He snapped putting a lot of unnecessary emphasis on the "girlfriend" part, standing up. Jack's heart about stopped right then, because for the second time that night, he had forgotten he was dating Kim. His breath stilled as his smile fell when he realized he, Jackson Brewer, didn't have any way of defending himself.

Jerry huffed. "Lighten up Milton; we're just having some fun. Besides even if you thought she was hot too, which we know you do, do you really think we would rat you out to Julie? No! Duh, we wouldn't because we're bros! And that is like number 11 in the BroCode, yo!" He patted Milton on the back as the nerd seemed to relax a bit. He even cracked a smile.

"Yeah you're right I guess she's… attractive," he shrugged. The guys all patted him on the back excitedly.

"Yeeeeeaaaahh!" Eddie yelled.

"Welcome to the temporarily bachelorhood, my brotha!" replied Jerry.

"Way to go Milton," Jack said forgetting about his scolding. A comfortable silence fell between them till Eddie spoke up again.

"Hey guys," he said smugly. "I got an idea…" he trailed off.

Jack chuckled. "What is it?"

"We should play a game to guess something about the new girl. I mean she has to be a new girl to Seaford so when she wakes up we'll introduce ourselves and we'll see if we were right."

The guys all nodded thinking before huddling up in a corner without Eddie to talk about the idea. Eddie looked confused in their direction crossing his arms.

"Uh, guys?"

"Hey!" Jerry yelled pointing at him. "We're thinking over here!" Eddie hid his smile and held up his arms in defense.

"Go right ahead," he said chuckling. A few minutes later Jerry's head popped back up again.

"Alright Eddie," he said circling him as the other guys got up too. "We'll play your game…"

"But!" Milton yelled for emphasis. Jack finished.

"Let's make it more interesting," he said rubbing his hands together.

Eddie rolled his eyes and plopped on the ground. "Oh no."

"Oh yes!" Jack said smiling. "We'll go by category and whoever loses owes the winner 5 bucks."

"Or whatever wager the winner choices," Milton added.

Eddie seemed to think about this before nodding.

"Let's do this."

* * *

"Alright gentlemen the rules are simple," Milton said. "We picked a category and either answer the question or guess something. Are we clear on the wages as well?"

They nodded.

"And do we agree on said rules?"

They nodded again more exasperated.

"And th-"

They rolled their eyes. "Milton! You don't have to do this every category!"

"Seriously man, we've been playing for 10 minutes now!" Jerry yelled. It was true, the game Eddie thought of was actually pretty fun. They had went through guessing her last name, age, celebrity look alike, favorite color, favorite food, favorite animal and now it was Eddie's turn again to pick a category.

"Sorry," Milton said quickly sitting down. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Alright Eddie you're up, what's the next category." Eddie walked over and cleared his throat.

"I got a good one," he said smiling. "What color is the girl's eyes?"

"Woooooooooo," they all said.

"I'm going to say, brown" Milton yelled.

"I say green," Eddie replied.

"Uhhh… Uhhhh… PINK!" Jerry yelled. They all looked at him confused. "What? I was gonna say brown and it's a lot of pressure and I like pink." Jack shook his head but stayed silent thinking. "I'm gonna say… blue."

"Pfft! With that black hair?" Milton said. "Scientifically that is very rare to happen where the herititary genes of a young girl to have black hair and blue eyes. My hypothesis on the matter-"

"MILTON!"

"Sorry…"

Eddie laughed as Milton sat down in defeat. "Okay I pass it on to Jerry," he said sitting. Jerry stood.

"Okay I've been thinking about this one for a while," he said. "What is the mystery girl's-"

Jerry was cut off by the sound of the door opening. They all looked over to see Rudy emerging from his office. Jack immediately felt a pull at his gut making him stand being the first one over to his sensei.

"How is she?" he asked concerned. Rudy patted his shoulder.

"She's going to be fine Jack but I don't know when she'll wake up. I stopped the bleeding in her cut and bandaged her up. It looked like you may have gotten her here just in time Jack," he said proudly.

Jack let out a sigh of relief and smiled at him. "Thanks Rudy," he said. "You really came through for us today; her too."

"Did you find out anything about her?" Eddie asked. Rudy's face flashed in rememberance as he opened his office door again before shutting it carrying a bag.

"Well yes and no," he said pulling out somethings out of the it. "She had this scrapped across her chest when I took Jack's hoodie off. I thought it was a purse or something but it looks more like a backpack kind of thing. Anyway I found a fake ID and some books but other than that I didn't find anything else about her."

Jack took the fake ID and studied it; the person was a of a girl with a blonde pixie cut who looked about 18. This girl looked nothing like the mystery girl though.

"That's weird," Rudy nodded understanding before Jack handed it back. Rudy put it back in the bag and set it back in his office.

"I know," he agreed.

"So what happens to her now?" Jerry asked.

"Well she obviously needs to sleep and you guys need to get out of here before your parents have a hissy fit," Rudy said. "So I guess she should stay here until she wakes up then we can determine what to do with her. For now, I don't think we should tell anyone about her being in there."

They all nodded and agreed.

"Alright well, go on out of here," he said. "Practice is tomorrow at noon like all Saturdays. Don't be late just in case she wakes up or something. I'll call if she does though. I'll stay with her tonight."

They all nodded and started to file out, except Jack.

"Rudy I think I should stay here with her too," he said. "Just in case something happens. I don't know why but I feel responsible for her."

"Well you're not Jack," Rudy exclaimed. "Now go on home, I got this."

"Come on Rudy," Jack protested getting irritated. "Let me just stay with her, what if-"

"What if nothing, Jack! Darn you, now get! Your mother will be furious with you if you don't leave," Rudy said pushing him out. "If it makes you feel better I'll call you in the morning to check in."

Jack nodded. "Thanks Rudy, take care of her."

"I will, now go," he declared. When Jack was out of sight, Rudy went back to his office and cover the girl with another blanket and turned the air down.

* * *

After about 25 minutes with no movement, Rudy dozed off and was completely knocked out. Maybe more than the unconscious girl. It was around 1:30 am when a familiar face sneaked his way through the unlocked backdoor and into the office.

"Pssh, typical Rudy," he said shaking his head at his sensei. He had packed clothes and a blanket and settled on the floor next to the couch falling asleep.

**Another chapter down :) I'm on a roll. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So glad you all like the new material ^.^ I appreciate all the reviews.! **

_Gee thanks for tuckin me in Jack -_-_

Kim rolled her eyes as she sent the last text before tossing her phone aside picking up her book. She couldn't pay attention to the words though, how could she? She had called and texted Jack twice and got nothing back. After waiting 20 minutes for a reply she gave up and threw down her book and walked down into the kitchen.

Kim roamed through the fridge for the orange juice but found none. She sighed and slammed the fridge door glancing at the clock.

11:36 PM

"I can't believe he hasn't even called me, all day," she huffed rolling her eyes.

"Oh Kim," a voice said in the darkness of the kitchen. Kim jumped startled and turned to see her aunt sitting on a bar stool staring at her.

"Good_ness_ Aunt Kay," she said with her southern accent peeking through. "You scared me fierce." They met each other's eyes and her aunt chuckled at Kim's frown.

"I see Seaford hasn't changed that accent, Kim. Here," Aunt Kay said sliding over a glass of orange juice to Kim. "Take a swig of this, sweet cheeks and tell me what's going on with you. Boy troubles?"

Kim nodded, accepting the glass and sighed. "Jack still hasn't texted me and it's been like 6 hours."

"Oh well I'm sure everything will be okay," she said unconvincingly. Kim detected this and pretended that the advice actually meant something.

"Yeah… thanks for that," she said sliding off the high chair. "I'll see you tomorrow, Aunt Karen."

Kim walked through the house back up to her bedroom collapsing on her bed checking her phone again.

0 new messages

She shook her head sighing as she laid back down. So much for 'I'm here to talk', _she thought_ as she felt tears sting her eyes.

_Where are you, Jack?_

* * *

"Jack," he heard a soft voice whisper in the shadows of the alleyway. He smirked to himself and looked for the source of the voice, tiptoeing in playful way hiding in the darkness.

"Oh Jaaaaaack?" it whispered again with a giggle. He mind tried hard to place the voice; it was it was absolutely mesmerizing. He loved it. "Come and find me, Jack."

Jack turned a corner to find the voice but he ran into someone instead. Through the darkness, he could tell it was a girl.

Not just any girl, it was _her_.

He felt his eyes widened as he stared at her as if in a trance. There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach, something unfamiliar and it almost… scared him. What really got him was the sight of her pale, piercing lightning blue eyes that made his knees turn to jelly it seemed.

"I guess I won the bet," he whispered to no one in particular.

There was a chilling sensation in the base of his spine when she had smiled, that made goose bumps appeared on his arms.

She seemed to notice without breaking the eye contact with his brown orbs. She ran her soft finger tips lightly against the back of his triceps making him shiver, and making her smirk. Jack was hypnotized by her electric blue eyes never breaking from her eyes that seemed to look into his soul. Her hands snaked around his eyes seemed to search him to find his heart through his eyes. It was the most scary, exhilarating, and thrilling thing Jack had ever had happened to him.

It was the most amazing experience of his life.

He was so focused on her but it didn't stop him from noticing her moving in slowly towards him. He put a hand on her cheek lightly.

"Wait," he said softly. "What about-"

She hushed him by putting her finger on his lips. She glanced at them and blinked back at his eyes leaning in again.

Mere inches she whispered, "Jack? Do you really want me to stop?"

"Yes," he whispered huskily against her lips. Jack couldn't take it anymore once he closed the gap he melted into the kiss never feeling such emotion in his entire life. It was filled with sincerity not just lust and hunger as people would think. The kiss was so differently than all of the others he's had. Jack felt the passion in his toes.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She softly hummed against his lips making Jack's stomach fluttered. She broke the kiss, earlier than Jack wanted it to, resting their foreheads together as she continued to hum. He tried to lean in more but soon he was lost in the soft beauty of her voice that relaxed him and made him feel safe. Something Jack had never really felt before; especially from a girl.

Jack always tried to be the guy who helped people feel safe and secure but no one has ever made him feel like this.

"It looks as if, I am going to be the end of you Jack," she gently said seeming to read his mind. He chuckled silently as he rubbed his forehead against hers. "How could you, Jack?"

He slowly opened up his eyes, "Hm?" He tried to pull her in closer but she shoved his hands away pushing him away.

"How could you?!" she screamed completely brokenheartedly. In the darkness, Jack could tell she had tears streaming from her intense pale eyes. "How could you do this to me, Jack?!"

Jack looked intently at the girl and tried to look deeply into her eyes as if to find all of her problems through her blue eyes but found that they were no longer blue they were…brown? The girl's eyes had turned from the most electric pale blue to warm subtle brown ones and her silky black hair was transformed into shoulder length blonde locks.

"Kim?!" he asked shocked.

"How could you do this to me, Jack?" she asked more calmly but still upset. "I trusted you Jack. I thought you loved me. You lied to me, Jack! I loved you!"

"Kim p-please I-I don't know what came over me I just-" he stuttered trying to explain.

"Save it, Jack," she said. "We're done."

Jack was speechless as he reached for his retreating love. "Please, Kim, don't do this you have to believe me I love you."

"We're over Jack," she said. "Over… Over, Jack." His name echoed in the shadows as she shoved him against the wall behind him. Kim's brown eyes were tearstained just like they were at school that morning. She looked tired and saddened like she had been crying for weeks because she knew he was going to do this. "How could you?" she whispered. "Answer me, Jack." His name continued to echo.

Jack….

Jack…

Jack..

"Jack!" Jack woke up to his shoulders shaking roughly.

"Kim?" he stirred. "Please don't leave, I'm, I'm sorry! Kim! Don't-"

"JACK!" Reality set it with that last jerk. Jack's head snapped up and his eyes popped opened. Kim wasn't in front of him and it wasn't her pushing him away he was feeling, it was Rudy.

"Jack snap out of it," he loudly whispered. Jack woke up and regained focus followed by a deep sensation that seemed like it was slowly taking over his entire body. He groaned as the feeling of guilt began to eat him inside and out. He rested his head in his hands taking deep breaths trying to calm down.

Just a dream,

he thought to himself. _Just a dream… _he took a deep breath and he slowly calmed down. He turned his head towards the couch where the mystery girl was still slumbering breathing silently with her back to him. He turned away shamed as he shook his head.

"Jack, what are you _doing_ here?!" Rudy sneered. Jack had almost forgotten he was there. He looked up tiredly and stared at his sensei.

"Jack I told you to go home, last night. Why are you here? Did you even go home?" he asked worriedly practically yanking Jack from the ground. "It's almost 10 o' clock in the morning!" he whispered loudly in his ear through clenched teeth.

Jack's irritably flashed on his face as he jerked his arm back. "Cool it, Rudy. I just didn't want to go home so I camped out here last night." He leaned down and grabbed his sleeping bag and started folding them up as he got up and left the office. Rudy followed him out and closed the door lightly before turning sternly at Jack.

"That's not going to cut it Jack!" Rudy said folding his arms. "I shouldn't have to get a call from your mother asking where you are when I specifically told you to go home!"

Something sparked inside of Jack that filled him rage.

"Excuse me?" he said deadly calm. "You were the one sleeping on the job. At least I would have been here for her! Did you do all the dirty work to get her here? No, I did! So don't bother me about not being worried."

"You're not a doctor Jack!" Rudy spat. "Stop worrying about nothing, would you? You don't always have to be the hero!"

Now they were yelling, and for particularly no reason they both realized. Finally Rudy took a breath and looked at Jack with a softer approach.

"Look Jack," he whispered more calmly. "She will be okay, we just have to be patient. I asked my mother's personal nurse what to do without mentioning what really happened. He said to wait till she wakes up; rest is the best cure for her at this point. Honestly she looks like she hadn't slept in days, her body is probably catching up on much needed sleep."

Jack nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Rudy. I just didn't… I don't know, I'm just… sorry."

He shook his head confused; truth be told he was still reeling from the dream. It was so real to him, to lose Kim so fast. It had honestly scared him he realized as he felt tears in the back of his eyes.

"Jack?" he looked up. "What were your dreaming about?"

Jack felt his breath freeze and his face flush; he swallowed hard. "What do you mean?" he asked unconvincingly casual. Rudy didn't buy it.

"Jack you were screa-"

"Stop worrying about me! Just let it go, Rudy!" Jack shouted.

Rudy's face flashed with hurt and Jack felt like the biggest jerk in the world. Rudy sighed before turning back towards his office door.

"Rudy, wait," he said. "I'm sorry for yelling, it was just a… bad dream." He sighed.

Rudy looked confused on the vagueness but didn't press Jack for details. He shook it off and walked over to him patting him on the shoulder with a grin. "I understand, Jack. When you're ready to talk, I'll be here."

Jack looked relieved for the fact he didn't have to talk about it. He nodded gratefully.

"Come on," Rudy said. "Let's get some falaphel. I'll treat you to some."

"Oh no, Rudy, I couldn't bug you for-" as if on cue, Jack's stomach growled loud making him smile embarrassed. "But maybe some baba ganoush couldn't hurt."

Rudy laughed. "There you go, let's go." Jack followed Rudy to the door, when he remembered something.

"Uh, Rudy?" he turned.

"Yeah Jack?"

"What about… ya know?" he said gesturing towards his office. Rudy smirked.

"Don't worry Jack," he said cockily. "I got the latest technology to hidden in there. I can hear any sound she makes if she were to wake up and the cool part is, she can't hear us."

"Like a baby monitor?"

Rudy smirk fell. "NO!" he shouted stomping out of the dojo.

Jack laughed and ran after him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack and Rudy were paying the bill at Phil's when the subject of the mystery girl came up. Jack noticed that Rudy had been purposefully avoiding the subject all while they were there.

"Jack it's almost been an entire day," he reasoned. "Maybe we should take her to the hospital."

"Rudy you said so yourself that she's not that badly hurt and probably just really tired. We should just wait until she wakes up," Jack argued.

The sky had been gray the entire time they were at Phil's and it looked like a storm clouds were forming ahead. A drizzle began to fall on them as they made their way outside. Jack and Rudy walked inside to the dojo to see Jerry, Eddie, and Milton stretching and already dressed. Rudy stopped before they could see them pulling Jack right outside the door, to continue. He looked over Jack's shoulder to be sure no one spotted them.

"Look Jack I know she said that she's not comfortable but if she's not awake by tomorrow morning, I'm taking her to the hospital." Jack opened his mouth to argue but Rudy put up his hand stopping him. "No arguements. This can't go on forever," he said sternly yet gently.

He patted him on the shoulder before going inside leaving him in the found himself praying the girl would wake up soon. He took a deep breath and went inside after him.

They walked into the dojo and Jack waited until Rudy came out to ask about the girl. "Well is she okay?"

"Okay as she was an hour ago," he responded. "Just remember what I said Jack. If something happens while she's here we could be in serious trouble."

Jack knew that. He knew that anything that happened while she was there was on him. Now he's dragged Rudy into this, risking him and the dojo. What kind of friend was he to his sensei and his friends? Jack gulped slightly. Rudy clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop thinking about it Jack," he said lightly. "We'll be fine and she'll wake up soon."

Jack forced a grin before nodding.

"Good, now why don't you work out for a little bit and get your mind of things and just stop stressing." Rudy said handing him a staff.

"Yeah come on Jack," Jerry said grinning. "Let's see that new routine, Woo!"

"Ha! HIYA! HIY! HIYA!" Jack finished his bo staff with back flip and landing with a perfect rotation for the seventh time today.

In his opinion anyway...

"Jack that was great!" Milton praised.

"Yeah! Way to go, man," Jerry said.

"Yeah, yeah it was all fine and great," Rudy said annoyed. "But how many times do I have to tell you? More force and you could nail the double back not just one. More tork!"

Jack rolled his eyes and got back into position. Rudy had been on his for majority of the many hours of this "get your mind off things and stop stressing" workout. More tork, weak ankles, too bouncy of hair! He lost patience of his critism and he was pretty freaking tired of it. He went to begin his routine when Rudy stopped him again.

"Squat down lower, Jack!" he yelled. Jack was about to crack when Milton cut it.

"Rudy! I'm tryin-"

"Uh come on Rudy! Smoothies on Eddie and me," Milton said trying to play it cool. "You look like you could use a break."

Rudy glared at the boys and they tried their hardest to not be intimidated. He finally gave up and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said taking a deep breath. "Jack why don't you take a break too? We'll be back in about 15 minutes and then we'll start back up when we get back."

Jack just looked away silent. Rudy went to speak again but Milton and Eddie ushered him out the door so he stayed quiet. Jerry looked over at Jack and broke the silence.

"So..." he said getting Jack's attenton. "You really could of worked on that last spinning back flip-"

"JERRY!" Jack yelled startling his friend. Jerry screamed and ran out the door. He rolled his eyes and forgot about the rotation, moving onto the practice dummies. For some reason, though, Jack's concentration was totally screwed; all it did was make his punches have more power. His mind kept flashing back to the dream he had (punch), and the girl (punch, punch), and this weird crush thing he may have on her (punch, kick). He scoffed to himself (punch,punch) and that kiss (Punch, fall). The dummy's head fell off two punches ago but now the thing was just on the ground. Then he realized something...

He hadn't heard from Kim since yesterday after she left. He froze and patted his gi pocket.

His pockets were empty.

"Where the heck is my phone?" he said out loud. He searched the bathroom for his backpack but didn't find anything. That's when he started to retrace his steps.

* * *

*Last night*

Jack had gotten home and went straight up to his bedroom; his mind was buzzing. He had been beating himself up the whole way home about how he seemed to forget Kim completely. He literally hated himself and felt the guilt eating him but to be honest he didn't stop the thoughts.

He didn't stop himself from thinking about the beautiful girl he carried from the Peak. It was like she imprinted on him without even trying.

He took off his shirt and collapsed on his bed as his thoughts seemed to take over. He stared at the ceiling for what seemed like days. The pleasure of thinking of the mystery girl smiling at him, or kissing him made him weak but he didn't resist.

Before he knew it, it was 11:47 pm and he was still in that position.

"I can't do this."

He shot up throwing a shirt back on while grabbing his backpack dumping all of it's contents on his bed. He grabbed a change of clothes and a blanket with a pillow and unhatched the window lowering himself down the gutter. Jack honestly wondered what the heck he was thinking but he felt himself moving towards the dojo anyway.

Where was his skateboard when he needed it the most? It didn't matter, he decided as he ran all the way there. He was grateful that Rudy gave him a set of keys last tournament when he needed last practices. They came in handy when he wanted to sneak in for reasons he didn't even know. He opened the door and creaked open his office door settling inside.

Jack's eyes adjusted to the darkness to see Rudy snoring in his chair with the girl slumpering silently on the couch.

"Typical Rudy," he said laying down in front of the couch. He had no idea what he was doing but he didn't stop himself. He settled quickly and it seemed that his raging thoughts calmed knowing that the cause was so close next to him.

* * *

Thunder rolled outside the dojo as Jack thought about the location of his missing property. He knew he had his cell phone in his pocket before he went to sleep. So his phone would most likely be in his pants that are in Rudy's office.

He nodded to himself then froze and tried to contain his blush.

_I just have to get my phone and then I'll leave,_ he thought to himself as he opened Rudy's door. Without even looking, he saw his cell phone on the desk facing up. He grabbed it and tried to turn it on but it was dead.

He glanced at the couch and gulped as the angelic face of the mystery girl seemed to peirce deep into his heart. Before he realized, he was knelt down next to her tempted to take her hand in his but all it did was make his stomach flutter. Her long ebony hair, even though tangled and pulled back, had strands of what laid like silk around her features and looked soft as ever. Rudy had relieved her of his hoodie and her black leather jacket, leaving her in a dark gray tank top with an extra black one underneath. The gray one had 2 drops of dried blood stained on them. She turned her head slightly and saw the butterfly stitches on her left temple.

Jack tried to remember why he even came into Rudy's office but got nothing.

_Jack if she's not awake by tomorrow morning, we have to take her to a hospital. This can't go on forever. _Rudy's words rang in his ears actually, scaring him? It bothered him definitely.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked out loud talking to the girl. "How are you doing this? What are you doing to me? Please wake up. Please tell me who you are and why I care so much? Can you tell me who you are? Please?" he whispered in her ear. Jack didn't realize he was so close. Close enough for the girl to stir in her sleep so she was now facing him.

Jack desperately searched her face like he could find all the answers to his questions there.

"Who are you?" he tried again. Jack realized the lost cause and gave up mentally trying to get answers from an unconcious girl with a head injury. He took a deep breath and burried his head by her arm.

There was a faint sound of thunder and rain outside. Jack tried to focus on everything but the problems that haunted his mind. The patter of rain on the tin roof calmed his breathing as he followed the _clicking_ noise everytime it fell. He also took notice that the thunder clapped every few minutes.

He focused on the rain.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

He couldn't think about her long black hair._CLAP CLICK CLICK CLAP _He couldn't think about her intoxicating smell._ CLAP CLICK CLICK CLICK CLAP _He couldn't about her eyes._ CLAP CLICK CLICK _Those eyes... _CLAP CLICK MOAN CLICK._

Wait a second

, he thought. _Moan? _A whole minute passed before Jack began to think it was his own imagination but then it did it again; louder this time.

MOOOOAAANNN

Jack felt his eyes widen as he lifted his head stealing another glance at the girl. She had made noises before she turned over or something but this time it was different, Jack could tell. The way she moaned this time reminded him of the way she moaned before she spoke to him before. Jack looked at her and trying to make sense of what was happening. She seemed uneasy like she was uncomfortable and her breathing came more steadily and frequent.

Jack stared for a few seconds before relaxing. The tension that had been building with his feelings and he finally took a chance to exhale. It was only a concoindence that the girl had taken a deep breath at the same second.

It was calmed and relaxed like she was finally at peace; and so beautiful.

The girl's head slightly turned and her mouth turned on one side slightly, so it looked as if she was grinning very small. She took another deep breath and Jack felt the warmth of her breath on his cheek. This was the first time he noticed how close he was to her. At any moment, Jack could lose all his sanity and their lips would be connected.

He felt himself wanting to lean forward and he was losing the battle of resistance. He almost allowed his lips brush hers, slowly leaning in and allowing his eyes close into temptation. He was almost able to meet his lips with her slightly chapped peach ones.

It couldn't have been a half a second later when felt he felt a strong grip on the side of his neck.

9 years of karate seemed to be quite a waste to Jack for that first second; he was in pure shock unable to move. Then he allowed his instincts to take over. He gripped the wrist of his attacker and found it surprisingly strong, not exactly the small and thin ones he had thought her to have.

What shocked him the most is that when he looked back at the girl lying on the couch, her eyes were still closed. He unintentionally gripped on her wrist harder than before making her eyes fly open in defense. The sight took his breath away leaving him lost for words.

"I-I g-guess I r-really did w-win the bet," he said lamely.

**A/N - this is by far my favorite chapter... XD Let me know what you think! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: New Chapter here :D and I know I said ya know...all feedback even flames...I guess I've never really gotten a real flame before... **

**KICKFOREEVAPERDIO - I see you feel strongly about KICK.. :/**

**Lol But I appreciate all Feedback so don't be discouraged to tell me your feelings. ^^Perfect example. Lol Enjoy the chapter:) **

* * *

The mystery girl still had a tight grip on his neckbut it wasn't as if Jack could take in air anyway. He was completely lost for words and he could feel his mouth get dry. Her eyes.

Those eyes. They were the palest of blue Jack had ever seen, electric like lightning. Capable of showing some of the most deepest of emotion if you looked hard enough. Meanwhile, she was turning to his chocolate irises for answers too. She found nothing.

He had a grip on her wrist and her other hand was on his neck but she seemed to snap out of the trance faster than Jack did. She yanked her wrist back and threw an elbow to the side of his face.

This time he had been prepared, his instintcs took over and he caught her elbow yanking her into a sitting position. She didn't give in that easily. Even with both of her hands captured she still struggled, until he pinned both her arms down over her head.

"Calm down," Jack said. She paused again and looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh sure," she said. Her voice, even though soft because of lack of use, was like cool ice dripping. It made a shutter go up Jack's spine. Her voice was exactly the way he thought it would be like; just like his dream. "Kidnap me, then say _not _to fight. You're not very bright now, are you?"

"I did not kidnap you, all I did was-" he tried to explain as she continued to fight him. "Ugh! Look all I did was-" he was interrupted.

"I don't want to hear what you did. If you're an innocent man, then let. Me. UP!" she popped the 'p' on up, purposefully spitting in his face. He flinched back when it landed in his eye. Jack clenched his teeth as he wiped it out of his eye. He loosened his grip from her left wrist and she used this as a perfect opportunity to strike.

Mystery girl slapped Jack as hard as she could causing him to yelp and fall on the floor.

"Ugh!" he fell to the side holding his cheek. "What was that?!" The girl shot up from where she was laying and quickly stood.

It didn't take long for the movement to catch up with her. Jack watched as she squinted tightly like she had a bad headache. She felt her left temple and her fingers gradually went over the stitches. No matter how dizzy she had seemed seconds ago, her eyes shot open.

"Wha... what is this?" She asked desperately. Jack looked up and saw fear in her lightning blue eyes.

"You got hurt and we... Wait what are you doing?" Jack asked confused when the girl started to violently itch the stitches.

"Ugh..ow.." she ignored him and itched them as hard as her nails would allow. Jack saw that she was breaking skin staining her fingers and got up walking over to her.

"Stop you're going to make them worse," he said moving her hand, inspecting her lightly bleeding open wound. She looked at him for a moment before pulling her hand back scowling at him.

"Don't touch me," she hissed openly glaring at him. She pushed hard past him grabbing her jacket, sliding it on. She moved to the door but he caught her waist.

"Wait, don't leave yet," he practically begged. She looked at him like he was crazy again.

"Are you out of your mind? Let me go!"

"Just wait, you're taking this all wrong!" she tried to yank back again but he didn't let up. "Just let me explain-" she attempted again to push him off.

"You're crazy," she strained; Jack held her tight.

"Please!" he yelled.

"Get off me!" she gasped out. Finally she glanced at him and looked back into his eyes. Jack felt his guard go down again as he stared back at her. She stopped struggling as she seemed to allow Jack get lost in her. He now realized she was panting and noticed the fear in her blue eyes for the first time. Jack loosened his grip on her a bit and it didn't take this girl long to realize it either. Immediately, the girl had brought her balled fist back and striked Jack right in the core of his stomach making him weeze; this also made him loose his grip around her waist, dropping her hard. "Ugh."

Jack finally got his breath back, ignoring the horrible pain in his stomach, and stood. He looked up to the girl, who was now standing, and she was lightly panting as she struggled with the lock. She scowled at him but the weird part was that, to Jack, she was still...

Stunning; even if she was glaring at him. Jack shook his head. "Wait just let m- OW!" The door swung open and she made sure she didn't leave without first, grabbing her bag by the door, and second, without smacking him in the face with the door.

The girl had made it outside of the office and into the dojo. The shock of seeing bright lights after an entire day of being asleep hit her hard. She gasped and fell back on her butt, it also didn't help that her bag strap got stuck in the closed and easily jammed door.

"Ugh!" she said as her eyes finally adjusted, thankfully. She shook out her hair and stood up again. "Get yourself together," she whispered to herself. She heard the rustling in the office she had came out of. "God darn it that guy's gonna be here any second." She tugged and tugged at her bag in desperation. "Come on, come on, come on, come on."

She couldn't open the door but tugging seemed to be getting her no where.

Jack was on the otherside of the door trying to tug on his side it too. "Please do not let her run," he prayed.

"Yeah, that was funny Mil-" a voice said behind the girl. "Hey what are you doing?!"

She glanced back wide eyed panicing to see an odd group of guys. There was a latino guy that had spoken to her.

"Oh my god, dude, yo you're her!" he said stupidly pointing at her. The rain picked up hard outside as she tried to get her bag.

"Come on you stupid bag, just come on!" The last word was emphasised by a hard tug that yanked her down to the ground again. She hit her head on the ground of the dojo floor and she saw stars.

"Dude we gotta help her," the latino one said. Her eyes went wide and she quickly rolled onto her stomach.

All she had to do, is make a run for the door that was across the way. She had to first though get though a nerd, a grammar-challenged weirdo, and a food junkie.

She was in a rested push up position and strung into action when the nerd made the first move. She pushed up with all her power and was able to get back to her feet. She shot out her fist and it struck him in the chest, making him fall to the ground.

The chubby one ran to help him, "Jerry! Are you okay?!"

The girl stopped then and made eye contact with the victim of her punch, her peircing eyes flashing in realization. "J-Jerry?" she whispered.

Jerry looked up wincing as he held his bruised chest, before gasping as well. "Whoa, you're-"

He almost uttered his next words until she got distracted loosing her footing when Eddie lifted her off the ground by her waist, making her yelp at the sudden contact. "I got her!"

The nerdy one ran passed them to the office, screaming, "Jack!" Jack heard the distressed call of his friend from the other side of the door and he tugged at the door some more. Finally, the door opened and Milton came stumbling in. "Jack! Are you alright?"

He ignored him and ran past him; he saw Jerry on the ground and Eddie grabbing for the girl's waist lifting her off the ground. Rudy just now walked in the dojo, completely oblivious.

"Hey Eddie, you totally left you're smoothie on.." he looked around and saw the girl fighting to get to the door. She struggled to the point where Eddie couldn't keep his grip so he started to let her go. Before Jack could stop him, she touched solid ground for a second and used it as an opportunity. She stomped hard on his foot making him yelp and drop her. She scrambled for the door again but Jack couldn't let her leave.

"Rudy, get her!" Jack yelled pointing at the retreating girl. Rudy caught her right wrist on the way past him and swung her around.

"Oh! No you don't," he said slowly her down, he paused slightly as he saw her face. Her eyes flashed in fear, not bothering to wondering why he was staring at her in wonder.

"NO! Let. Me. GO!"

She clamped her left her hand on his wrist changing the momentum, she swung him around into a 180 and performed a perfect front snap kick that popped him right in his ribs. It was like in slow motion to Jack and the rest of the dojo, as they stared in shock at their fallen sensei.

CRACK

It seemed like silence as that crack of his ribs echoed around the dojo. Rudy crumbled onto the ground and curled into a ball on the floor. Jack, Eddie, Milton, and a now sitting Jerry all ran over to Rudy while he cringed on the ground.

He grunted.

Jack looked up at the girl and saw she was gone. His eyes shot over to the door where it was just now shutting. The rain was coming down hard outside and it was already dark the mystery girl is gone.

_That girl hurt my friends and my sensei_, Jack thought. _I helped her out of that place and saved her from Frank and this is how she repays me? She's not getting away with this. _Jack practically growled when he stood up and glanced down at Rudy.

"I'm going after her, she has to pay."

Rudy rolled over slowly and made eye contact while wincing before whispering, "Go get her."

Jack didn't need to be told twice. He jumped over Eddie and bolted out the door. Jack got pelted with freezing rain but followed the trail of betrayal that he sensed after the girl. She had ran past falafel Phil's and had made a beeline for the alley that connected the fresh food market and the Black Dragon dojo. He followed what he felt in his gut until he saw a wave of dark hair in his periphals. Jack ran towards her and she panicked when she realized she was spotted and ran into the alley.

_Caught_, he thought has he picked up speed; he turned quick, right to the alleyway. It was darker than he expected but he did hear her shuffling feet go down the alley. She was probably almost halfway down it. _I'll miss her at this rate; she's too fast... _Jack thought. _But I'm faster._

Jack took off in the opposite direction and ran as fast as his legs allowed him. He turned a hard right and made it to the other side of the alley. He didn't reveal himself over the entrance yet but he could clearly hear her footsteps.

He glided himself against the wall careful and out of sight and made quiet steps. He hid behind a stack of the old fruit crates waiting for her.

The girl had slowed down to a jog and looked behind her to see no one following her so she took this moment to catch her breath. She walked slowly past where Jack was hiding so then he made his move. He jumped from behind the crates.

"Busted!" he yelled. Terrified, she let out a scream and tripped over one of the crates in the process. She landed on her side and broke the crate; something, like a flyer, fell out of her backpack. He leaned down and picked it up.

**Black Dragons Dojo!**

**Specialize in Tae Kwon Do and Jiu jitsu and 3 forms of Kung fu**

**Learn from Sensei Ty Jordans and be the best**

**Subscribtion on the back**

A picture of Ty and Frank punching out stared back at Jack. Then sudden realization hit. He grabbed the girl by her jacket collar and lifted her off the ground pinning her against the wall. She groaned when he slammed her back, but after what she did to his friends and Rudy, he didn't care.

"You're a Black Dragon!" he screamed in her face, as her wet ebony hair dropped rain onto his hand. He couldn't see her very well but her eyes could be seen anywhere. They were frantic and scared but Jack didn't let up; he slammed her again earning a wince. "You betrayed all of us! We helped you and you do this! Run? Like the coward all Black Dragons are."

She started thrashing around and kicking Jack but he didn't let go. Her hands were immobilized and her feet were useless, he thought fast in his head. That only leaves...Jack's eyes widened.

"Wait, do-, "

"No!" she screamed and _CRACK! _Before Jack could stop her, she brought her head back all the way and struck his with such force it made him drop her and see stars. She was holding her head as she was getting up, she kept bringing in shaky breaths like she was going to cry. Jack looked up through the darkness and wave of headaches that exploded through his brain, and saw that she had reopened her cut and it was bleeding again.

She swayed a bit almost closing her eyes; Jack reached to steady her and she allowed it for a second. Then her eyes opened again and she yanked her arm back pushing Jack slightly before she took off out into the pouring rain on the otherside of the alley, making her quick escape.

Jack's vision blurred again and he rubbed his temples as he watched her leave.

_I failed._


End file.
